


Nobody & co.

by regim0n_z



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regim0n_z/pseuds/regim0n_z
Summary: Can a nobody find love at the bottom of a cup of coffee?
Relationships: Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Nobody & co.

Hollow Bastion was rebuilding, and its economy, only very recently, was rebirthing itself within its newest shopping district, the one just in view of the castle’s construction site. The district had seen such an influx of visitors now that the pathways were open and safe for travel once again, and not just from returning citizens, but denizens from the other worlds too. It was the realms newest hot spot, and the Organization wanted a piece of that pie.

For research, they’d claim, if anyone was brave enough to question them. To gather valuable data on the consumer's heart. But the truth was that the Organization was flat broke. No one was bringing in cash from heartless hunting and general villainy.

So just south of the castle, on one of the busiest streets in town, they opened a cafe. Nobody & co. Cafe Espresso, it was called. The place was not too big, not too small. Fit its dining area with about 12 tables, including the few shaded ones on the patio outside. It had a modern interior-- silver walls, silver furniture, silver tables and counters--with all the comforts of the nobodies’ castle back home. Perhaps not as homey as some of the more robust shops and restaurants from the area, but the town was sure to love it anyway.

The entire Organization wasn’t on board, though. Robbing a bank would have been an easier paycheck. But this was Vexen’s plan, so as long as he could build it, manage it, staff it, the higher-ups let him make the money on his own. It was a nice safety net in case their other schemes fell through. And Vexen did build it. Commissioned it, funded everything himself. Filled it up with more coffee beans than the world would ever need. He even made a little “manager” lapel pin he could display proudly on his coat everywhere he went. 

But who was going to actually work there? Not Vexen. He was much too busy with his other experiments to be the one filling the jowls of this world with their routine caffeine fix. Most of the rest of the Organization was preoccupied, too. Who did that leave?

Demyx. Demyx would do it, he decided. Because he was the only one that wanted to.

They interviewed. Demyx showed up to the shop with a black tie unevenly pinned to his black coat and a matching black folder containing his resume. Hardly necessary, but Vexen looked over it regardless.

 _Culling heartless for Organization XIII, Reconnaissance for Organization XIII_ … Vexen peaked over the resume at Demyx, who was wearing a big confident smile under his gaze. 

“These qualifications hardly make you worthy of working in my cafe," Vexen said stately. "So, what does make you worthy?”

“I think I can make the best damn coffee this town has ever seen!”

“Fair. You’re hired.”

Demyx jumped out of his chair and air guitared around Vexen’s office before he could be shooed out. Demyx was young and able. Annoying, but would probably appeal to the locals in that way. Better than an intimidating brute like Xaldin or Lexeaeus would, who were Vexen’s second choices if the first didn’t work out. 

So he put Demyx to work, and absconded to the castle immediately. There, he could allow the flow of caffeinated wealth to pour its way deliberately into the Organization’s pockets. As most good CEOs do. 

Demyx stood behind that counter and waited. And waited. Dutifully. Because this was the greatest possible way someone like himself could serve his beloved Organization.

Days passed that he waited. He showed up every morning at sunrise, apron ready with the coffee brewing. At the end of the day he poured it all out because nobody had come to purchase a cup. Other than the _nobody_ that ran the place, who stole a few of them midday to keep on his feet. He’d leave and return again the next day, apron ready, coffee brewing. Brewed himself another one in the morning, one more past noon. Washed all his mugs a few times over just so they’d be right for the next customer to drink from. Left in the evening, came back to wash them again the next day.

It didn’t matter how long he waited, because the second he heard that bell ring, and his first customer walked in through the door, he was ready to serve like it was his first day on the job.

There he was. His first customer. A boy his age who he swore he’d seen before, with long silver hair that covered most of his face, wearing a floor-length black coat that complimented his cool style. He had a thick book under one arm, which he carried to the table farthest from the counter and deposited it there, sat gracefully beside it and began reading halfway through. He looked so mysterious, sitting there all one his own. Silver streaks dangling down into the book’s pages, just barely grazing their surface. Demyx wondered what that book could be about. Or what he was thinking.

“Demyx,” his first customer stated, cooly. “I can hear you staring at me. Either come serve me or cut it out.”

“Oh!” Demyx exclaimed, as he quickly made his way outside of the counter. He approached his customer’s table with both hands clasped close to his chest. “Congratulations, sir! You’re our first customer!”

“Don’t you think I know that, idiot?” Zexion said with a frown. “This place is empty. It was my mission today to make it look like you’re getting business.”

Demyx ignored the sleight and smiled instead. He produced a notepad from his black leather apron along with an ink pen, which he clicked into the air dramatically, and made to begin writing. “What can I do you for, sir?”

“Black coffee.”

“Gotcha. Anything to eat?”

“No.”

“Alright, then. Can I get a name for your order?”

Zexion’s head twisted around to stare at the barista blankly. “Are you kidding? You know my name.”

“I’m afraid not, sir. You are my first customer.”

“Zexion,” Zexion said, through gritted teeth.

“Alright…” Demyx scribbled the name down next to the order. “Zexion!” What a mysterious and unique name… “I’ll have your black coffee right out.”

Zexion’s head dropped into his hands as he watched Demyx saunter back to the counter. He returned with a full pot of coffee in one hand, and a clean mug in the other, which he deposited on the table before Zexion and filled to the top. Then he waited a moment, watched. Zexion assumed he was waiting to see him take the first taste. So he did.

“Pretty good,” Zexion muttered into his cup.

“Great! I’m glad you love it!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Please enjoy!”

Zexion went on to sip at his drink peacefully, until a 2000 munny bill was deposited on top of his tome some time later, and his mood visibly soured. “Are my services not enough to warrant at least one free coffee?”

Demyx folded his arms quizzically. “I don’t know, Zex. Usually I’d say yes, but we haven’t really made any income yet. I don’t think Vexen would like it if I treated my first customer.”

Zexion sighed, and, delicately removing the bill from its pages, closed his lexicon and pushed it away. “What if I were to help you make your first day's income? Would that earn me my one coffee, then?"

Demyx stared at him dead on, and shrugged one shoulder half-heartedly. "I mean, sure. I guess. Not really sure what you mean, though."

Zexion stood and left without more words after that, including without taking his bill. But like he promised, exactly five more customers entered the cafe within the hour. Their eyes were glossed over and they didn’t make eye contact, but they were very polite. They ordered five coffees each, and Demyx watched, amazed, as they all took a seat with their five coffees and downed them all, one at a time. Five in a row.

In the same order they came in, they stood, neatly brought a stack of their five coffees back to the counter, and left their bills with them. Most of them filled the tip jar at the counter that was beginning to collect dust with the contents of their pockets, coins, gum wrappers, crumpled up lint, groceries lists, whatever was on them. Demyx didn’t question it. He was ecstatic--he'd never gotten a tip before. That meant that they really liked his coffee!

At the end of the day when closing time came, Demyx counted up 50,000 munny in the register. That was a pretty lucrative day if he did say so himself. Vexen was sure to be pleased.

But, did that 50,000 munny make up for Zexion's free drink...?

Demyx opened up his wallet and produced one 2000 munny bill, and fed it to the register himself.


End file.
